


Lost In Each Other

by CrossGeneration



Series: The Legend and The Prodigy [2]
Category: Legend Series - Marie Lu
Genre: Champion - Freeform, F/M, Prodigy, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, legend, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossGeneration/pseuds/CrossGeneration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had stayed away, they had gone their own ways.<br/>The Legend, the Prodigy- their story to stay.<br/>The perfect match, yet not so perfect,<br/>As to stay together- perfectly.<br/>And so the war goes on,<br/>Both for their land, and for their love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost In Each Other

_Through the storm we held tight_

_to each other our, out love through the fight_

_But at first we broke apart,_

_too many secrets kept at heart_

_For far too long, we stayed away_

_Feeling empty, yet still keeping at bay_

_that is, until I saw you in the dancing hall_

_Your beauty shining over all_

_My chest pound with this intimacy_

_And we were lost in each other: you and me_

_Yet still the war rage on, and on and on_

_separated, yet managing to live until dawn._

_Then you went yourself, family a weakness_

_Jameson shot you, thankfully a miss_

_the explosion went off- the enemy was dead_

_When you forgot me my heart turned to lead_

_You left for you brother, I stayed back at home_

_But I never felt so alone, so alone_

_A decade later, we met once again_

_So maybe our love story will not come to an end._


End file.
